


if you are afraid, don't be (i have the whole thing planned)

by Swiftly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, but there may be some sin later on, just so you can be warned, most of these are sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftly/pseuds/Swiftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics inspired by prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you are afraid, don't be (i have the whole thing planned)

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me your own prompts at gayravencaw.tumblr.com!

**Prompt: getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that's more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together**

 

Laura was pretty sure she knew what the time was. But not definite. She could make out the big hands on the clock, and had a rough idea of their position, but the real trouble was bringing the numbers into focus. Try as she might, they just remained vague, blurry blobs, and all she was left with were sore eyes.

In retrospect, it was probably the third glass of wine. Laura didn't have a particularly high tolerance for alcohol, and trying to match Carmilla glass for glass had proven it. They had been celebrating Laura's new internship at one of Austria's bigger newspapers, and Carmilla had insisted that no celebration was complete without more ludicrously priced alcohol. It turned out that old wine was _strong_ wine.

Laura wasn't totally out of it, at least- just a little fuzzy around the edges, humming to herself as she lay on the couch watched the light dappling across the ceiling. One her only demands when she and Carmilla had bought an apartment together was that there had to be trees outside. They reminded her of home. 

Her humming was suddenly drowned out by a loud blare of music. 

Laura fell off of the couch in alarm, and scrambled clumsily to right herself, crouching with her hands raised defensively. The music cut off as quickly as it had started, and when she peeked around the edge of the couch, Carmilla was sat on the floor with her back to the wall, legs akimbo, racked with silent laughter and tears streaming down her cheeks. There was an old CD player next to her, and Laura made the connection slowly that this was the source of the noise. She tried to crawl over to Carmilla, fully intending to yell at her for scaring her, but Carmilla's laughter was infectious, and she ended up sprawled on the floor in a fit of giggles.

After a few minutes, Carmilla finally managed to compose herself, with some effort.

"S-sorry..." She sniggered. "I didn't... realise the volume would be that high." To emphasise her pint, she began mashing determinedly at the buttons on the front of the player, her face splitting into a grin when she found the volume controls. Laura watched with interest from her position a few feet away, lying on her belly, head propped up one of her hands. Finally, Carmilla seemed satisfied, and heaved herself to her feet, only wobbling twice. Laura was impressed. She may have had three glasses, but Carmilla had finished the bottle. Vampiric constitution seemed to trump alcohol, as well. Although not entirely, if the slightly glazed look in Carmilla's eye was anything to go by.

She accepted Carmilla's hand when it was proffered, and allowed her to haul Laura to her feet with her supernatural strength. Laura's legs felt like they had gone to sleep. As soon as she was fully stood up, she collapsed again, Carmilla catching her in her arms and holding her close, laughing again as their foreheads pressed together. The music that began to play was thankfully at a much lower volume, filling the room softly as Carmilla began to spin Laura in a slow circle.

Laura vaguely recognised the song. Edith Piaf. La Vie En Rose. 

God, how had she fallen for such a sap? 

They were dancing now, a little unsteadily, but Carmilla seemed more than capable of steering them around the living room so that they didn't knock the furniture. Laura sighed happily, and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla was singing along under her breath, and her judicious changing of pronouns made Laura laugh.

_C'est elle pour moi,_  
Moi pour elle dans la vie  
Elle me l'a dit, l'a juré  
Pour la vie ...

When Carmilla kissed her, she was still laughing. It reminded Laura of their first kiss, back in that old dorm, a kiss that had tasted like salt and iron. This kiss tasted like wine, unsurprisingly. Wine, and the sunlight that warmed their backs as they paused in the middle of the room. 

Soon Carmilla was laughing too, and they couldn't really kiss any more. But they stayed close together, breathing in the same air, shaking with laughter and holding on tightly to each other. Outside, they could hear city traffic rumbling on, and the song had finished playing, but they couldn't bring themselves to part. It didn't really matter.

They had plenty of time.


End file.
